La historia del milenio de plata
by Sylvia Takeuchi
Summary: El pasado de la Luna... una historia donde la Reina Serenity y su hija la Princesa Serenity son las soberanas de la Luna... Pero Serenity Conocerá el amor... y una tragedia ocurrirá! Cap 5 online! visita www.prettyguardiansailormoonpage.tk
1. Chapter 1

Okay este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon… espero que les guste!

Aclaraciones: como este es un fic sobre el pasado de las sailor… no existen ni Usagi, ni Mamoru, ni Minako, ni Ami…

Todos los personajes fueron creados por naoko Takeuchi-Sensei

Pd. Comentarios? Dejen Reviews… o visiten www.prettyguardiansailormoonpage.tk

**El pasado de la luna (la historia del milenio de plata)**

**Capitulo 1**

Esta historia es de hace mil años…

Una muy Joven princesa de cabellos rubios y vestidos blancos… miraba por la ventana de su habitación, lo hermoso que era el cielo, la luna… y… la tierra…

Su nombre era Serenity, Hija de la Reina Serenity del Reino Lunar, una joven apasionada, soñadora que tenia pocos amigos… sus únicas amigas en palacio… eres las guardianas del mismo… las llamadas Sailor senshi… que eran chicas de su edad…

Su trabajo era proteger a la princesa ellas eran las princesas de los reinos de Mercurio, Júpiter, Marte, y Venus… aunque hacia mucho tiempo la tierra y la luna vivieron en guerra… La Reina de la Luna y el Rey de la tierra firmaron un tratado de paz…

Serenity Soñaba con ir a la tierra… a su espíritu joven… le daba curiosidad… aquel misterioso planeta…

-debe ser precioso… - murmuraba

-si que lo es! – interrumpió su madre

-madre! No te oi llegar! Estaba…

-contemplando la tierra cierto? – interrumpió la Reina…

-si… no puedo evitarlo… es… tan hermosa… esos colores… - dijo suspirando la princesa…

-si… hija… ya eres toda una jovencita… algun dia este sera tu reino… algun dia tendras que luchar por todo esto… es tu legado… todo esto te pertenece…

-mamá… ya lo se… algún día gobernaré a todos los planetas del Sistema Solar… pero… la verdad no es realmente lo que quiero… dijo la princesa observando la tierra

-Hija, si tanto deseas conocer la tierra… solo por esta vez… podras acompañarme a la fiesta que ofrecera el rey… pero recuerda… solo por esta vez…

-en serio mamá? Una fiesta? Oh… que maravilloso… yo? En un baile… en la tierra… muchas gracias mama… es la mejor de las sorpresas que me has dado en mi vida! – dijo la princesa besando a su madre

-pero recuerda… será una fiesta diplomática… no te emociones mucho… por lo general soy muy aburridas… - agrego Luna

-Luna… tu conoces la tierra? – pregunto la princesa intrigada

-claro! He ido con tu madre… muchas veces…

-Luna… nunca te has preguntado… por que somos inmortales?

-Serenity, somos inmortales por que solo la Reina es quien puede mantener la paz en la galaxia…

-Luna… yo… yo… no quiero ser inmortal… me parece… doloroso… vivir tanto… y sola… - dijo Serenity

-Sola? De que hablas… creceras junto a tus guardianas… te convertiras en Reina algun dia… solo el cristal de plata… puede acabar con nuestras vidas…

-el cristal de plata? – pregunto serenity

-asi es, el Cristal de plata es nuestra principal arma de defensa… aparte de los poderes de las guardianas…, solo la realeza puede usarlo… ya que si llega a caer en manos obscuras… el cristal de plata puede ser el fin del universo!

-ohh, si había escuchado hablar de eso… alguna vez… pero… no recuerdo…

-ahh bueno… entonces vamos a elegir su vestido para la fiesta princesa? – dijo Mercury que llegaba a la habitación…

-claro! A se cual usare… Mercury llama a las demas por favor…

Las sailor senshis llegaron a la habitación de la princesa…

-chicas… quiero que escojan sus mejores vestidos… iremos junto a mi madre a una fiesta en la tierra…

-nosotras? Princesa… no creo que sea buena idea…

-como que no? Quiero que se diviertan asi sea una vez en sus mortales vidas… (las chicas sonrieron) ademas… quien cuidara de mi? Ah?

-vaya excusa! – dijo sonrientemente luna…

Las chicas y Luna sonrieron…

**Por algun lugar de la galaxia…**

Una nube negra de gran energia… se apodero de varios planetas… esa nube se dirigía a la via actea.

**Reino de la tierra**

-vamos maestro… usted puede dar mas… - dijo Kunzite

-Kunzite… deja al príncipe en paz… suficiente entrenamiento por hoy… - interrumpió Siocite.

-no, aun no ha terminado… - dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie y tomando su espada… vamos kunzite… que esperas…

-maestro… nunca cambia… - dijo Jedaite sonriente…

De repente una trompeta sonó… el Rey hace presencia…

-Endymion… que estas haciendo, no es hora de ponerse a jugar… tienes obligaciones que hacer! – dijo algo enfadado el señor.

-padre… no me presiones… te digo que estaré listo para la fiesta… - respondió el príncipe

-eres el príncipe de la tierra… algún día serás Rey… cuando yo muera… todo esto será tuyo… deberías preocuparte… buscar una esposa… ser mas dedicado… no pasar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo jugando a las espadas!

-no esto jugando… y aun estas muy joven… no tengo intenciones de casarme… por que no estoy enamorado de nadie… y… ademas para que me preocupo, si para las preocupaciones te tengo a ti padre… - dijo Endimión en tono rebelde…

El Rey se fue echando chispas…

Endymion quedo muy distraido…

-Maestro… le sucede algo? – pregunto Kunsite

-mi padre me va a volver loco… yo… no quiero esta vida… yo… quiero ser libre… poder enamorarme algun dia… ser feliz… no quiero cargar con un reino…

-Maestro… usted nacio privilegiado y eso viene con obligaciones específicas… - agrego Jedaite

-si, si… lo se… pero… tu crees que es el feliz, crecio bajo el mando de su padre… tubo un matrimonio arreglado igual al que tendre yo… y miralo… yo no quiero eso en mi vida… - dijo Endymion.

-muchachos… alguna vez han sentido amor? – pregunto Endymion…

Fin Capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los cuatro guardianes miraban muy extrañados a su amo, por la pregunta que les estaba haciendo…

-enamorarnos? Nosotros… no podemos hacer eso… maestro… - respondió Netphite

Endymion miro a sus guardianes…

-yo… quisiera poder… sentirlo algún día… dicen que solo sucede de verdad una vez en la vida…

-maestro… - murmuro Jedaite

-pero… para que me martirizo… pronto me casare con una desconocida… de que sabe que familia noble… ordenes de mi padre… maldita sea! Sera que algun dia podre decidir que quiero para mi vida? – dijo Endymion notablemente molesto…

-maestro… tranquilícese… mejor… preocupémonos por el baile de mascaras…- sugirió Kunzite

-si… es cierto… otro baile diplomatico…. Cuanto los odio… pero ni modo… - agrego el principe…

Al dia siguiente en la fiesta…

Endymion como es de costumbre abrió la pista de baile… junto a sus guardianes… mientras sus padres estaban charlando diplomáticamente con dirigentes muy importantes del mundo…

Una joven cabellos rojos miraba atentamente al joven príncipe…

Pasó algún tiempo… y la joven hizo lo que pudo hasta que por fin logro bailar con el joven príncipe…

-me es un honor poder compartir esta pieza con usted, majestad… - comento la joven

-muchas gracias… eh… como es tu nombre…? – pregunto amablemente el principe

-puede llamarme Beryl… majestad… - dijo sonrojada la joven mientras abrazaba (algo confianzuda) al principe…

Pero su baile fue interrumpido por una trompeta…

Un joven de elegantes uniformes blancos… entro… y la pista de baile se dividió… para ver que anuncio traería aquel sirviente…

-Damas y Caballeros de la tierra, su majestad la reina Serenity del reino lunar hace presencia…

Endymion volteo la cabeza… en señal de aburrimiento… ignorando completamente el anuncio del joven…

-maestro, va algún sitio? – dijo Jedaite

-si… por favor… quiero estar solo… - contesto…

Endymion con un smoking blanco y mascara del mismo color… estaba algo triste… eso desde que su padre le había informado que debía casarse con una desconocida…

En los jardines del palacio... mientras caminaba algo llamo desesperadamente su atención…

En unos de los balcones del palacio… observo la criatura mas hermosa que el jamás había visto en su vida… esta tenia un vestido blanco y un antifaz del mismo color…

Desesperado… subió las escaleras para ver de cerca a la chica… pero cuando llego al sitio… había desaparecido…

-fue un angel? – penso…

Decidido a que no fue una visión… regreso a la fiesta… en busca de aquella hermosa criatura…

Miro a todos lados sin obtener exitos…

La joven de cabellos rojos se acerco nuevamente…

-disculpe su majestad… le sucede algo? – pregunto

-no, solo busco a alguien… - respondio…

En ese momento… la chica de rojo empezo a hablar pero… el principe estaba anonadado… habia encontrado a la chica... ignorando completamente a la de cabellos rojos… se acerco a Serenity…

-Princesa… creo que ese joven viene hacia usted… - comento Mercury

-ohhh… que joven tan guapo… jamas habia visto uno como el… - dijo Serenity…

El joven estiro nerviosamente su mano…

-me honraría… si me complace con esta pieza… hermosa doncella…

Serenity sonrojada acepto…

Bailando… el joven susurro… al oído de la princesa

-no sabia que los Ángeles sabían bailar…

Serenity se sonrojo otra vez…

-la verdad es mi primera fiesta aquí… pero estoy encantada con todo el castillo… y la tierra… que es hermosa…

-la belleza de la tierra es opacada por usted… es la mujer mas hermosa… que he visto en mi vida…

-yo… bueno… muchas gracias por el cumplido… usted… es… - murmuro Serenity notablemente nerviosa…

A lo lejos…

-maldita princesa… no puedo soportarlo… Endymion algún día será mió, solo mio no puedo dejar que nadie se le acerque… - pensó Beryl.

Pero fue interrumpida por Zoicite…

-maestro, por favor necesito hablar con usted…

-ahora no… estoy ocupado…

-maestro por favor, insisto… es muy importante…

-que sucede… dijo Endymion mientas observaba a Serenity que hablaba tambien con las sailor Senshi…

-Maestro… usted… no puede acercarse a esa Joven… - dijo Zoicite

Endymion abrio los ojos del disgusto

-como que no? Y por que? Que pasa? – pregunto alterado

-Maestro… ella es… la princesa de la Luna señor… es una inmortal…

-QUE? – dijo algo decepcionado Endymion…

Al mismo tiempo…

-Princesa… debemos irnos inmediatamente de aquí… - dijo Luna

-por que Luna… apenas me estoy divirtiendo...

-la razon es… que fue un error traerte hija… las relaciones con los terrícolas deben ser muy limitadas, son mortales y esta prohibido cualquier vinculo con ellos – agrego la Reina…

-mamá… solo estaba bailando… que tiene de malo… a demás es solo un chico… - dijo sonriente la princesa

-Serenity… no es un chico cualquiera… es Endymion… el principe de la tierra heredero al trono… y por la forma como te mira… no creo que quiera solo un simple baile…

La princesa miro tristemente al Joven…

-es el chico mas lindo que he visto… mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente cuando estaba entre sus brazos… pero… no puedo ni acercármele… esta prohibido… - penso la princesa

La joven Princesa… quizo huir… de todo… por primera vez en su vida… se sentia tan triste y decepcionada… y corrio…

-Serenity! – gritaba Luna y su madre

-nosotras la buscaremos majestad… no tardamos… - dijeron las chicas

En Joven Endymion habia visto la escena… pero… el tenia el presentimiento de donde pudo haber ido la princesa…

Serenity atravesó habitaciones, escaleras… hasta llegar a un balcón del área superior del palacio donde había estado minutos atrás… y llena de rabia empezó a llorar…

-por que lloras? Hermosa doncella? – dijo el joven principe regalandole una rosa roja

Serenity sonrio…

-ya se quien eres… - dijo ella…

-si… lo supuse… - dijo cabizbajo Endymion

Sus corazones latían rápidamente… y se escucho cerca…

-Serenity!

Ella se puso de pie…

-me estan buscando… yo…

El tiernamente la tomo de la mano… y le dijo…

-ven conmigo, se donde no pueden encontrarte…

Los jóvenes atravesaron cuartos, escaleras… hasta llegar a una habitación donde el empujo una pared… y esta abrio una puerta…

Serenity no dudo en entrar…

-que es este lugar? – pregunto

-es mi sitio de esparcimiento… solo mis guardianes y yo sabemos como llegar… - dijo el

-es hermoso… se ve... un lago… y el cielo… las estrellas…

-Serenity yo…

El joven decidido… tomo a la princesa de la cintura y le dio un beso….

La princesa… no sabia como reaccionar… su corazon latia desesperadamente… acaso… ese sentimiento era… acaso… era… amor?

Serenity no sabia como reaccionar… y temerosa se alejo del lugar

-Lo siento… no quise… princesa espera….

Corrio… hasta que… Venus la encontró….

-hija… no vuelvas a hacer eso… nos vamos de este lugar de inmediato…

La reina tomo a la princesa de la mano… y junto a las sailor senshi y a Luna se fueron del reino de la tierra…

A lo lejos… el principe Endymion veia la carroza partir…

Y murmuro…

-nos volveremos a ver… princesa… me ganare tu amor… asi sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida… no me importa que sea prohibido… ya lo decidi… nadie me impedirá ser feliz… - dijo el principe que sostenia la rosa que anteriormente le habia dado a la princesa…

Fin Cap. 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Al Día siguiente, Endymion se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, lo cual era muy extraño…

Todos los días los cuatro generales de la tierra se reunían para entrenar, nunca se sabia cuando podría haber una guerra y ellos debían proteger el palacio,

Endymion los vio desde una ventana de Palacio, y aprovechando que su padre estaba dormido decidió escaparse de palacio, para ir a ver a la princesa. El problema es que no sabía como ir. Tomó su caballo y se alejo de palacio de incognito (se vistió como un sirviente de palacio), en busca de alguien que pudiera decirle como ir hasta el palacio Lunar. Lo cual fue imposible, Nadie en el pueblo lo sabia, incluso los magos mas sabios no hallaban como llegar.

El príncipe aunque no se daba por vencido, estaba muy desanimado, anhelaba volver a ver a la princesa más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, llegando a palacio encontró a una persona con túnica café que no le dejaba ver el rostro. Intrigado el príncipe se acerco a la persona…

-A donde se dirige? – pregunto el príncipe

-al palacio, allí debo ir – dijo la persona

-entiendo, vas a ver a alguien allí? – pregunto el príncipe

-si, eso debo – dijo la persona sin detenerse ni mirar al príncipe

-entiendo… es usted extranjero? – pregunto el príncipe

-si, lo soy – dijo la persona aun sin detenerse

-Quizás usted pueda ayudarme, sabe como debo hacer para llegar al reino Lunar?

La persona se detuvo

-Reino Lunar, y… que quiere hacer usted allá? – pregunto la persona

-eh… debo hacer una diligencia para el príncipe Endymion – Dijo el príncipe

-ah… entiendo, yo se como ir al reino Lunar… - dijo la persona

-de verdad? Puede decírmelo? Le pagare lo que quiera… - dijo el príncipe

-no quiero dinero, a cambio necesito entrar al palacio sin ser visto... – dijo la persona

-hecho, conozco todos las entradas de palacio, se como hacerlo… súbase a mi caballo.

La persona se subió al caballo y por la parte de atrás de Palacio encontraron un túnel, pasaron el túnel y lograron entrar al palacio, la salida del tunel era muy hermosa, daba a un hermoso jardín, de flores gigantes y de grandes fuentes de agua… el príncipe y su acompañante decidieron descansar ya que el camino por el tunel fue largo… se sentaron en aquel jardin…

-esto es hermoso – dijo la persona

-si, es un jardin secreto, pocas personas en palacio saben de la existencia de este Jardin… aquí paso mucho tiempo… pensando… - dijo el principe…

-que pasaría si te dijera que no te voy a llevar al palacio Lunar? – dijo la persona

El principe abrió los ojos en señal de molestia…

-como? Lo prometiste! – dijo el príncipe

-Para que ir allá, si… yo estoy aquí – dijo la persona quitándose la capa

-Princesa Serenity! – dijo el príncipe abrasándola… - pensé que no volvería a verte!

La princesa sonrió…

-estoy aquí, y vendré todas las veces que sea necesario… por que necesito verte, tocarte, sentirte… cerca de mi… desde ayer no he podido dejar de pensar en ti… - dijo la princesa

-pero princesa… tu eres inmortal… y yo…

-shhhh – dijo la princesa poniéndole un dedo en la boca al príncipe… -Calla, no lo digas, aunque no soy tan mortal como tu, si puedo morir… solo el cristal de plata puede matarme… y a la vez defenderme… bueno, no importa… solo quiero que estemos juntos sin importar nada, se que no puedes ir a la luna, pero yo se la forma de llevarte hasta alla… - dijo la princesa sacando un hermoso sonajero en forma de estrella…

-Endymion, yo no podre escaparme siempre, pero cuando quieras verme toma este sonajero y en un lugar solitario piensa en mi, este sonajero te llevara a palacio Lunar… ese es el secreto para llegar.

-Princesa, me siento muy feliz que lo compartas conmigo, siempre lo tendre conmigo… como te llevo a ti, dentro de mi…

El príncipe tomo a Serenity y le dio un beso…

-debo irme… deben estar buscándome por todos lados… no quiero que nos descubran… siempre te llevo en mi corazón mi querido príncipe… adiós…

La princesa corrió hasta que desapareció…

Endymion guardo muy bien el sonajero… y se dirigio a palacio…

Al llegar a palacio, ya era de tarde, y escucho un alboroto…

-Maestro Endymion por fin aparece, lo hemos estado buscando… su padre… dijo Kunzite

-Que se supone que estabas haciendo? – dijo el rey

-estaba… organizando cosas pendientes… - dijo Endymion

-no me digas, que te crees? Que eres libre? Eres el Príncipe de la tierra, no puedes desaparecer así… sin dejar rastros… - dijo el rey

-y tu que crees? Acaso no tengo libertad? Entonces soy uno de tus prisioneros! – dijo molesto el príncipe

-no me levantes la voz! Soy tu Padre! Vengo a decirte antes que nada que se ha escogido tu esposa y que dentro de poco se harán los preparativos para la ceremonia…

Endymion sacudió su capa y se fue sin decir palabra…

-hey, hey… que fue eso, Majestad? – pregunto Jedaite

-ya, odio que me llames majestad, estoy harto de todo esto! No quiero estar aquí, no quiero ser rey de la tierra y no quiero ser…mortal – dijo murmurando el principe

-ya calmese maestro, usted sabe como son las cosas… nacio asi… ya deberia estar acostumbrado…

-no… nunca podré acostumbrarme… no quiero que me arreglen mi matrimonio con alguien a quien no amo solo para complacer las leyes de la diplomacia terrenal… no venderé mi felicidad para complacer a mi padre…

-entonces que hará? – dijo Ziocite que venia entrando con Kunzite

-no lo se… ustedes son mis mejores amigos… yo confió mucho en ustedes… necesito que me ayuden… - dijo Endymion

-como podremos ayudarlo maestro? – pregunto Kunzite

-estoy enamorado de la mujer mas extraordinaria de la galaxia… he decidido ser feliz junto a ella… pero nuestro añor esta prohibido por todas las leyes…

-Que? No estara pensando en…

-si Jedaite, es ella… la princesa Serenity…

-Esta Loco? Es muy arriesgado…

Continuara…

Fin Cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-estoy arto de vivir así… no puedo ser libre… una vez en la vida? – pregunto Endymion a Jedaite

-Maestro… tranquilo… usted sabe que nacio…

-si… privilegiado y con obligaciones especificas lo se… pero… no soy feliz… quiero irme de aquí! – decia desesperado Endimión

-Maestro… - murmuro Jedaite

Los chicos fueron interrumpidos por el rey de la tierra, padre de Endymion…

-Endymion…

-Padre… - dijo Endymion

-Majestad – dijo Jedaite

-Endymion necesito que bajes tu prometida esta esperando… debes ir a conocerla… - dijo imponente el Rey

-Padre yo no…

-Irá en un momento Majestad… - interrumpió Jedaite

-eso espero… - dijo el Rey

-Oye Jedaite estas loco? No la quiero conocer… no me quiero casar con ella… acaso no me entiendes…?

-Maestro… no es buen momento de desafiar a su padre… tranquilo… sigale la corriente por un tiempo… cuando llegue el momento adecuado el mismo se dara cuenta que no funcionará un matrimonio arreglado…

-tu Crees? Pero si siempre se ha hecho asi…

-maestro… déjemelo a mi…

El principe Bajó las escaleras y se acerco a la chica que según las leyes de la tierra debia ser su esposa…

-Buenas Tardes Majestad – dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-yo… te conozco… tu eres…

-si… soy Beryl señor… del baile de mascaras… - contesto la pelirroja

-ya… te recuerdo…

-nuestros padres decidieron que debemos casarnos… y por eso estoy aquí, Majestad – dijo sonriente Beryl

El principe miro a la chica… aunque no estaba nada mal, su alma y corazon estaban junto a la princesa Serenity

-Beryl… se ve que eres una gran chica… pero… no quiero mentirte… yo… no tengo intenciones de casarme contigo… - dijo Endymion algo apenado

-QUE? Pero esta decidido… Majestad… - dijo algo molesta Beryl

-Decidido? Por nuestros padres?... No… no es así la forma que quiero unir mi vida con alguien… ni siquiera te conozco, perdóname por favor… pero… yo estoy enamorado de alguien mas…

-¿Alguien mas? – dijo muy furiosa Beryl…

-con su permiso…. Majestad… me retiro…

-perdoname Beryl… - murmuro Endymion mientras la chica se alejaba furiosa

Ya Lejos de palacio…

-Maldita Princesa! Ella es la culpable de esto… el deberia ser mi esposo… deberia estar conmigo… - grito Beryl con lagrimas en los ojos…

Una nube negra se tornó en la cabeza de Beryl… y una voz femenina pero tenebrosa le dijo…

-Harias lo que fuera… por que el principe sea tuyo? – dijo la voz

-Quien eres? Que quieres? – dijo algo asustada Beryl

-Mi nombre es Metalia… puedo hacerte Reina de la Tierra y de la Luna si quieres… y puedo ofrecerte a Endymion la persona que tanto anhelas…

-y como puedes hacer eso?

-tengo el poder de hacer eso, y muchas cosas mas… solo necesito que me entregues tu alma… y todo eso será tuyo…

-Acepto! – dijo Beryl sin pensarlo dos veces…

La nube negra se metió dentro del cuerpo de Beryl… haciéndola cambiar un poco su aspecto fisico… pero sentia el poder dentro de sus venas…

-Jajaja… soy fuerte! Soy la nueva Reina de la tierra y pronto de la Luna… Princesa Serenity Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! Jajajajaja! – dijo Beryl

**En el reino Lunar…**

Todas las noches, Endymion y Serenity se ven a escondidas… algunas veces ella baja a la tierra en compañía de Sailor Venus quien decidió ayudarla… Sailor Venus es la guerrera del amor… ella entiende ese sentimiento de Serenity… aunque sea un amor imposible… Venus no podía resistirse a ayudar a Serenity… Lo mismo sucedía en la tierra… Ziosite era el mas cercano al príncipe Endymion… y en secreto también algunas veces le cubría las espaldas para visitar a la princesa…

Un dia como de constumbre Endymion… sin saber que algo inesperado pasaria en palacio… una visita inesperada cambiaria el destino de todo el reino…

-Buenas Noches Señorita Beryl… - dijo Kunzite

-buenas noches… está el príncipe Endymion? – pregunto Beryl

-no, lamento decirle que el príncipe tubo que salir a tratar asuntos pendientes… - dijo Beryl

-puedo entrar? – pregunto Beryl…

Kunzite dudo por un minuto pero había algo distinto en la chica… algo que producía un sentimiento extraño en el…

En un rato aparecieron los otros 3 generales de la tierra…

-me encanta que esten todos reunidos…. Me presento… de ahora en adelante este será mi palacio y ustedes serán mis guardianes… - dijo Beryl…

-Que? – dijo Ziocite

Esta Usted Loca? – Pregunto Jedaite

-shhhh… silencio… soy la reina de la tierra y futura esposa del principe Endymion… soy la Reina Beryl… y ustedes no pueden resistirse a mi poder! – dijo Beryl

Beryl estiró los brazos y un humo negro se introdujo en cada uno de los generales…

Kunzite, Jedaite, Ziocite y Netphite cambiaron de repente… sus ojos estaban negros y una sonrisa maliciosa salía de sus rostros… se agacharon en señal de alabanza a su nueva reina

-Reina Beryl… - Dijo Kunzite… daré mi vida para defenderla…

-jajaja… OK… así esta mejor…pero… donde esta Endymion? – se pregunto la reina Beryl…

-Endymion esta en la Luna, majestad… - dijo Kunzite hechizado

-Maldito Príncipe, Maldita Princesa… me las van a pagar! – dijo la reina…

-recojan sus armas… iremos a acabar con la princesita! – dijo la reina

-lo que ordene… su majestad…

**En la Luna…**

Serenity y Endymion habían decidido casarse aunque el mundo se opusiera…

-nunca me habia sentido asi… por eso no voy a dejarte ir, mi amada princesa… - dijo Endymion abrasándola…

-Sabes Endymion… no he de imaginarme la vida sin ti… ni un solo segundo… mi vida sin tu amor... sin tus besos… no tiene sentido para mi… por eso… desafiare las leyes… desafiare a mi madre… desafiare a todos… para demostrarles que si podemos ser felices…

-renunciarás a ser inmortal? – pregunto Endymion

-Claro que lo haré… lo haré esta misma noche… - dijo la Princesa…

-haría lo que fuera… solo por que quiero estar a tu lado… - dijo la princesa…

-pero… tu reino… que pasará con el? – dijo Endymion

-no hay problema… mi madre aun es inmortal… el poder excesivo cristal de plata es lo único que puede matarla… y no creo que lo use por un buen tiempo… - dijo decidida la princesa…

-estas segura de esto? – pregunto Endymion…

-muy segura – respondio la princesa

Endymion tomo a la princesa de la cintura y dulcemente le dio un beso apasionado.

Fin cap. 4

Nota: dejen reviews… saludos a todos los sailor fans…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-la tierra se vé hermosa desde aquí… - dijo Serenity abrasando a su amado

-si tienes razón… - dijo Endymion

-Endymion… sabes?? Lo unico que me da mucha tristeza es tener que renunciar a todo lo que desde niña he tenido… prometes amarme por siempre?

-Serenity… yo te amaré y te protegeré por siempre… - respondio Endimión

En un momento los cielos se oscurecieron… una gran nube oscura cubrio la luna…

-Princesa Serenity… debe venir pronto… algo está sucediendo – dijo Venus con prisa tomandola de la mano y separandola de Endymion

-Venus… que sucede… es es eso, que pasa? – dijo Serenity asustada

-el palacio lunar está siendo atacado… nos atacan los terrícolas…

- no puede ser, eso es imposible – dijo Endymion

-Principe Endymion, debe marcharse… nosotras protegeremos a la princesa y al reino lunar… - dijo venus

-no… no me quiero ir… quiero quedarme con Serenity – dijo Endymion

Los tres jóvenes corrieron hasta uno de los cuartos mas seguros de palacio…

-Princesa… su madre pidió que la trajeramos aquí… sabe que al traer al principe… ella se enterará de todo lo que sucede entre ustedes? – pregunto Venus

-Venus…si… lo sé… pero… yo quiero estar con él… - dijo en voz baja Serenity…

-Me tengo que ir… las sailor senshis me necesitan…

-Venus… que pasa?? Me tienes preocupada…

-Venus sonrió… Principe Endymion… proteja a la princesa Serenity… no sabemos que sucede pero… prométame que no la dejará sola… - dijo Venus sonriendo…

-No la dejaré por nada del mundo… lo prometo – dijo Endymion tomando la mano de Serenity…

**En las puertas de palacio…**

Las sailor senshis tomadas de la mano intentan protegerlo de la fuerza oscura de metalia… la reina Serenity habia dado un poco de su poder a casa sailor… de manera que sus poderes eran ahora mas fuertes…

-Mars, Júpiter, Mercury… solo quiero decirles que pase lo que pase… las quiero… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Venus

-Venus… no… por favor… no… ¿¿que pasa?? – dijo Mars extrañada

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto chicas…-dijo Venus

Las chicas esperaban agarradas de la mano protegiendo a palacio… cuando en la niebla espesa de la noche se vieron unas siluetas….

-ahí vienen… chicas en guardia! – grito Venus como líder de las senshis…

Las chicas se quedaron aterradas cuando las siluetas se aclararon…

-Kunzite, ziocite, Jedaite,Nephaite… que hacen…

-somos los 4 guardianes de la fuerza oscura – dijo Kunzite interrumpiendo a Venus

-que?? Que es esto?? No puede ser cierto… - dijo Venus con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Así es a partir de este momento… ellos solo me obedecen a mí… a la reina de las tinieblas y futura reina de la luna… jajajajjaja

-quien eres? – dijo mercury

-Soy Beryl…y les perdonaré la vida si… me entregan a Endymion y a Serenity… ahh… y el cristal de plata…

-Perdonarnos la vida?? Ja! Conviertes a nuestros amigos en malvados… quieres eliminar a nuestro reino… y encima quieres nuestro cristal de plata… no te tengo miedo… - dijo muy molesta Júpiter…

A sí?? – dijo beryl levantando el braso y emitiendo un poder tan fuerte que Júpiter cayó al piso…

-JUPITER – dijeron sus 3 compañeras a levantarla

-jaja es inútil sailor senshis… no hay nada que hacer… solo que cumplan con las peticiones que nuestra reina les ha hecho para perdonarles la vida – dijo Jedaite

Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo… y los generales y Beryl desaparecieron…

-donde están? – preguntó Mercury poniéndose en guardia


End file.
